1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a location name registration apparatus and a location name registration method, and is suitably applied, for example, to an information collecting server connected to a compact digital camera (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “digital camera”).
2. Description of the Related Art
Since digital cameras have not been provided with a function of adding information on the location where a picture was taken to picture data of the picture, digital cameras have not been able to present the location where the picture was taken to a user.
In addition, even with a digital camera that has a function of providing information on the location where a picture was taken, only latitude and longitude information can be obtained using a global positioning system (GPS) function. Thus, information on the picture-taking of an object (hereinafter, referred to as “picture-taking information”), such as direction, picture-taking altitude, camera angle with respect to the object (the angle of elevation), is not obtained.
Thus, even when a user of a digital camera is able to go to the same place as that at which a picture was taken in accordance with latitude and longitude information, in order to take the same picture as the previously taken picture, it is necessary for the user to depend on their intuition while comparing the scenery in the previously taken picture with the scenery around the user.
A technique in which latitude and longitude calculated by a GPS receiving device contained in a cellular phone are transmitted to a positional information service center, the positional information service center generates the latest positional information data, and the positional information data is transmitted from the cellular phone to a digital camera, so that location name/facility name data is printed on a picture image captured by the digital camera, is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-209886.